


Wet Dreams

by TaangyChocolate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, just straight up debauchery, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: Cass has been having some wet dreams lately, and her girlfriend’s soul self isabsolutelyaware of the fact.





	Wet Dreams

As much as a cliche as the excuse could seem, they both had been so _tired_ lately. Patrolling always became more intense the closer they got to Halloween, from edgy teens and supervillains alike, and what with the spike in paranormal and demonic activity their relationship hadn’t been as intimate as either would’ve liked.

Add in how draining healing the Bat’s injuries was, and it was a recipe for neediness. 

A certain neediness that Cass was just too damn tired to fix herself. When everything was already sore even _after_ her healing, the idea of warming herself up was entirely too much effort. So, she ignored it and figured they’d make up for their entirely-too-busy October with an even busier November.

That is, until her dreams started. 

At first, they’d been easy. Not necessarily _innocent_ , but easy. Raven showing up and sneaking in inappropriately timed kisses when she was on patrol, sometimes all of the empath’s emoticlones ( _ahem_ , innocent) joined in on showering her with massages and cuddles, a few years into the future to being pinned to _her_ Batmobile by a certain cloaked bird. 

By the time the week of Halloween arrived, they both were _frustrated_. But excessive villainy waited for no romp (honestly, October was the fucking _worst_ time to be a superhero) and they kissed before leaving for the Batcave and the hospital, willing to let it be for now. 

That night, Cass had shed her suit at the door and all but collapsed into bed. She’d been unconscious when Raven returned from her night shift, just barely aware enough to shift her weight as the mage healed her injuries. 

Exhausted herself, the empath had latched onto Cass’ fatigue and fallen asleep.

That night the Bat’s dreams were anything but easy. They were _hard_. Hard and wet and needy, the wishes of what November would bring steaming under her skin. She dreamt of Raven’s mouth, of her kisses and bites and licks over every inch of her body. She dreamt of her lover’s black magic, sliding like silk over her skin and even into her, building her up until she crashed, sated and trembling. Only to do it all over again.

Without realizing it, Raven’s soul self attached itself to that very same dream. Unconscious, the mage could practically taste Cass in her mouth, her thighs squeezing together and her tongue poking out to wet her lips. Tan fingers clenched and the Bat’s toes curled, her hips starting to grind in tight circles as tendrils of magic surrounded her, slipping under her clothes and over her skin. 

Cass’ arousal dampened the air, increasing Raven’s own. The demoness projected her emotions back into the room, tangling with the Bat’s even more. It was a wonderfully ferocious cycle, one that led to them wrapped together beneath the covers. Fully asleep yet aware of their mounting pleasure, higher and higher until they teetered on the edge. 

Being the empath, Raven awoke first. 

Bleary and confused, her violet eyes slid open just seconds before they snapped shut, her mouth falling open and her body curling around Cass as she toppled over the edge. Groaning languidly, her fingers flexed and unflexed in the brunette’s short hair. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Cass fall, her hands sliding down and cupping herself as a gruff whine escaped her. Raven slid down to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, smiling widely despite her tiredness as the Bat cooed at the peck. 

Feeling bold, the mystic let her hands wander, and her mouth followed soon after.

Cass whimpered as she became acutely aware of hot, firm kisses being peppered along her neck. Her eyes opened to the room, lit up rather romantically by the sunrise. Raven bit above her pulse and she gasped, her torso rising as the demoness softly lapped at the spot, swinging around to straddle her properly.

Raven’s eyes were wild with desire, her pupils as large as quarters and a blush pooling from her cheeks to just above her breast. Unconnected tendrils of her magic crackled around them, warm and silky. Cass bit her lip as they slid over her ribs, each press tantalizing to her mind. 

The mage leaned down to kiss her, shuddering at the spark that tingled on every inch where their overheated skin touched. 

Pale fingers slid over the curve of Cass’ hip, dipping down past the rough curls, “Cassandra…” 

A soft moan slipped out of the Bat when Raven’s thumb found her clit, softly stroking along its sides. Already wet from her orgasm, Cass only spread her legs wider as an index finger slipped inside, pumping at a wonderfully familiar pace. Cooing as Cass’ arousal seeped through her own emotions, Raven kissed just below her lover’s ear, “Seems like you’ve missed me, Darling. You want another?”

A muffled whine was her answer. Growling, Raven slid down to kiss her neck again. She hooked the Bat’s legs over her hips, spreading her even wider. Cass’ mouth fell open in a silent groan, her eyes tightly squeezing shut as _everything_ hit her all at once. 

Raven’s mouth wetly sliding down her body, laying kisses and the occasional bite all over her tanned skin. How the one finger inside her turned to two, curling up _just_ how she liked it. The hot kisses lavished over her abs and down to her thighs. The indescribable way the mage synchronized her movements, her mouth impatiently lowering down to take her thumb’s place as she worked the Bat’s g-spot to perfection. 

It was almost too much. Almost. 

That well-known coiling in her muscles, the familiar press of Raven’s head in between her clenching thighs, how her hips rose and how Raven hooked an arm around them to keep her from bucking. The wet tongue on her clit, the steady thrust of long fingers, the way her vision just barely started to go black at the edges. 

Cass was a quiet woman, but Raven knew just how to make her _scream_. And _oh_ , how she'd missed this. 

Her back arching at the pleasure, a low, guttural moan escaped the assassin as she completely lost control. A unoccupied hand reached up to intertwine with the Bat’s own and Cass squeezed, her eyes fluttering shut as Raven took her breath away. 

Her mouth still lovingly lapping at the delicious ambrosia that was Cass, the demoness’ legs clenched together as her lover’s orgasm slid through both of them, her shoulders shaking and her already pale fingers going white as she kept her thrusts and lapping steady, not stopping until Cass went limp. 

Grinning, Raven slowly pulled out her fingers and released her mouth, licking the digits clean. Still struggling to catch her breath, she brought her hand up and held her girlfriend’s other hand, beaming as she reached up to kiss her hip. 

A quiet moment descended on the two, interrupted only by the sound of their panting. A delirious giggle escaped the Bat and she propped up on her elbows, hungrily gazing down at the Azarathian in between her legs. 

Panting so hard she was nearly wheezing, Raven desperately kissed the inside of one dark thigh, her lips on a bullet scar. Nipping at the skin, the empath begged, “Darling.”

Restless at the meal waiting not a breath away and the ravenous stare that Cass aimed down at her, pink lips found their way back to the Bat’s folds. She took a long, tantalizingly slow lick and savored how Cass’ hips rose with her mouth. A wet smooch on her clit and Raven looked up, the bottom of her face slick and her hair mussed up. “ _Please_ , Cass,” A long kiss on cinnamon brown lips, the demoness’ nose buried in her curls, “Let me give you another.”

The Bat nodded and Raven didn’t hesitate, her hands wandering to massage at every inch of skin that she could. Up her sides and along her thighs, cupping her breasts and the two dimples on her lower back, the bulge of her biceps and the firmness of her abs.

Tan hands moved down to clutch at her girlfriend’s long strands. The mage only sucked harder, sighing blissfully as her head was pushed down even more. Dark with passion, mahogany eyes rolled back and Cass sighed out, “Another!”

At her command, one hand came down to the apex between her legs, two pale fingers slipping inside a moment later. Raven savored the whimper that escaped her lover, and she _drank_.


End file.
